The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack
by authorwannabe101
Summary: A series of connected one-shots that happen after season five. 1: "Derek's Homecoming"; 2: "Isaac Returns to the Pack"; 3: "Jackson Returns"; 4: "The Truth Cannot Be Long Hidden"; 5: "just wasting my time on the moon"; 6: "See How They Run"; 7: "Reforging Bonds - A Prequel to After"; 8: "Hemicorporectomy"; 9: "The World Knows Our Name"
1. Derek's Homecoming

**So, this story is a companion to my fic "That One Time Nico di Angelo Accidentally Summoned Jordan Parrish". You can read this without it, though I would love it if you would give the other a try. Please note that while that one is a crossover with _Percy Jackson_ , this one is only _Teen Wolf_. Also, because it's going to be a series of connected one-shots, it is marked as complete, but there are more chapters to come.**

 **The title is taken from Rudyard Kipling's poem "The Law for the Wolves".**

 **The first chapter t** **akes place after season five. Please note that Derek is OOC in this, the** **explanation for which is at the end of the chapter to avoid spoilers.**

 **McCall Pack: Scott, Derek, Liam, Hayden, Malia, Parrish, Lydia, Deaton, Stiles, Braeden, Mason, Chris Argent, the Sheriff, and Melissa.** **While the list isn't needed for this chapter, it will be for others, and I will add names to it as the Pack grows.**

 **I do not own _Teen Wolf_.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Derek blew past the "Welcome to Beacon Hills, California" sign over the speed limit, bent low over the wheel, the entire car stinking of his own worry and anxiety. He'd felt his alpha's death, and the despair and loneliness accompanying it, while out of the country and on the run from hunters. It had taken him weeks to lose them and get into California. The worst thing was, though, that he'd lost his phone with all his contacts after the hunters set his jacket on fire, so the only reason he knew Scott had died was the stretched pack bond between them. Or at least, it would be the worst thing, if not for a horrible truth - Scott didn't know Derek was his beta, and Derek himself had tried denying the bond until it had shattered. Now, coming home for the first time in months, he had only one wish - that whoever murdered his alpha still breathed, so Derek himself could rip his throat out.

* * *

Scott jogged through town, itching to give into instinct and run on all fours, but resisting until he reached the preserve. Almost there, he caught a familiar scent, but tainted, as a black car drove past him way above the speed limit. Spinning around, trying to place the scent, he watched as the car screeched to a stop and the driver's door was thrown open, revealing - "Derek?!" He called in disbelief.

The other werewolf didn't respond, instead racing over to Scott. Bending down slightly, he sniffed at his alpha's hair, reassuring himself that it was, in fact, Scott, and listening to his heartbeat - rapid, but there - to tell himself the teen was still alive. This done, he wrapped his arms around Scott, gathering his alpha to him and now burying his nose in his hair, doing his best to cover himself in his alpha's scent without Scott scent marking him. "How are you still alive?" he whispered, amazed.

Scott squirmed a little and Derek tensed, thinking the teen was trying to get away and desperate to keep Scott close to him - with the revelation that his alpha was not, in fact, dead, all the walls around his 'wolf instincts came crashing down. However, it turned out that Scott was only freeing his arms enough to hug Derek back and - . The beta gasped as he felt his alpha's hands card through his hair, rub over his neck and cheeks, and pass down his arms. Scent marking. Scott was acknowledging that Derek was pack, was his beta, and not with words but in the traditional way 'wolves do. "How do you…" he managed.

"Know about scent marking?" Scott asked. "Once I bit Liam, I started going crazy with alpha instincts. I probably would have before that, but the people I counted as pack were already scent marking me, and me them, without us realizing it just by going about our normal interactions. But Liam was a stranger, and we weren't comfortable with casual touches. Or at least, our human sides weren't. Our wolves begged for it, but neither of us knew what it was, or thought the other would be ok with it, so we ignored it. After you left, we finally caved and I scent marked him. Stiles found out, looked up wolf pack behavior, and told me everything he found." The entire time Scott talked, his hands moved, coating Derek in his scent, and making both their inner wolves whine in delight.

"And you're…" Derek found himself unable to form full sentences, probably from the combined shock of finding out Scott actually was alive, being formally acknowledged as pack, and the suddenness of a strong bond forming between them. But his alpha knew what he meant.

"You were always in my pack, Derek," Scott whispered, pausing in the scent marking as his wolf decided it was enough for now and that actual hugging was the way to go now. "I denied it for so long, not wanting to acknowledge my wolf side, because I was afraid I would become more wolf than human. But it's been years. I have full control, and I'm not afraid to let loose and follow my new instincts now. I'm sorry I never told you before."

They finally released one another and stepped back, each studying the other. But Derek's original question still hadn't been answered. "How are you still alive?"

"How do you know I was dead?"

"Just because we ignored the fact we're pack doesn't mean I didn't feel our bond snap," Derek growled back, 'wolf instincts retreating a little now that they were settled, and irritated at Scott for stalling.

"I… a lot has happened since you left," Scott finally said. "But basically, I was killed, and my mom somehow brought me back. We still don't know how."

"And the killer?" Derek growled.

"Dead."

Anger flowed off of his beta in waves, making Scott one very confused alpha, until Derek growled, "I wanted to rip his throat out."

Scott relaxed, and asked, "How about a run instead? I was just headed to the preserve to meet up with Liam, Hayden, and Malia for a pack hunt."

"Hayden?" Derek questioned.

"Liam's mate, and my beta."

Derek hesitated, not wanting to get in the way of what he now saw as a teach-the-baby-betas-session, but eventually nodded. After all, he was part of the pack, and two experienced 'wolves would be better than two. "Just let me park my car." They both turned to look at it, and Scott laughs while Derek allows his lips to quirk in a small smile. The car sits in the middle of the road, at an angle from the skid it went into when Derek hit the breaks, blocking the entire road. They were lucky no one tried to drive by.

"Alright," Scott agrees, and Derek heads for the car - the beta calm and his normal self for the first time in weeks, the alpha settled with his pack a little more complete.

* * *

 **Derek is extremely OOC in this, but from my point of view - he thought his alpha was dead. Again. And that he hadn't been there to save him. Again. When he scents Scott unexpectedly, and realizes that he's actually still alive, his 'wolf instincts take over, and being pack creatures, that means personal boundaries are down. At the same time, Scott's beta returned smelling anxious and worried, and the first thing his alpha instincts tell him to do is calm him down - and the best way to do that is scent mark him, reassuring him that Scott is there and not going anywhere. Put the two together, and you get lots of shared personal space and touching. If their places were switched, and Scott was the beta that thought alpha Derek was dead, the same thing would happen. The majority of this is not Derek and Scott, it's their 'wolf instincts in complete control of the situation and their actions.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	2. Isaac Returns to the Pack

**I have no idea what's happening with how fast I'm updating, but I like it.**

 **"Isaac Returns to the Pack" takes place a little bit after "Derek's Homecoming".**

 **I do not own _Teen Wolf_.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Isaac stood outside the McCall house fist raised, but hesitated to knock. He'd started to prepare himself to come home the moment his bond with Scott snapped, but things had changed since then - the main one being a phone call from Scott himself, confirming that he was actually still alive and trying to convince him to continue through with his plan to leave France in favor of Beacon Hills. He had resisted, though, until hearing from Stiles that he really ought to just come home, as Derek had already returned, and Scott missed him a lot but refused to force him to do anything, but as the alpha's right hand man, he had no qualms about doing what he considered best for the Pack, and in this particular case that meant Isaac coming home. Isaac didn't think Stiles had breathed once during the entire speech, but it had worked. Now, though, it felt like he had the Twins' motorcycles running around in his stomach, at full speed and bumping into everything. And -

Isaac didn't get a chance to finish the thought as the front door was thrown open, revealing a beaming Scott. At the familiar smile, the motorcycles disappeared, and Isaac smiled hesitantly back. Then his alpha reached out and, locking fingers at the back of his head, pulled Isaac forward and down until their foreheads rested gently against one another. Scott's hands immediately started moving, rubbing over his curls and neck. The beta didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was, it relaxed his wolf and he slowly, but instinctively, brought his own hands up to rest more of his weight against his alpha's shoulders.

A few minutes later, after Scott had worked his hands down over Isaac's arms, they both drew back. Isaac breathed in deeply and startled to find that he smelled thoroughly of Scott. "What…?"

His alpha frowned worriedly, but settled when he realized the beta was just confused. "It's called scent marking," he explained, backing into his house and drawing Isaac with him. "It's instinct for a wolf pack, and that includes werewolves. I meant to explain first and do it later, but you didn't smell like Pack at all, and, well… instinct kind of took over."

"It's ok," Isaac reassured, and realized as he said it that it actually was. At the same time, though, a young male appeared from further in the house - Den, his wolf whispered, it's the Pack Den - and he was confused once more. The younger teen was definitely a 'wolf, and smelled like Pack, but he'd never seen him before.

"Scott?" the other 'wolf demanded, glaring at the intruder. "Who is this?"

"Liam, this is Isaac. He's my beta, but he's been in France for a long time," their alpha introduced. "Isaac, this is Liam, he's my first bitten beta." The two eyed each other distrustfully, and Scott sighed. "Liam, I trust Isaac with my life. He left with Chris, and didn't come back at the same time, for personal reasons that he'll tell you when he's ready. Isaac, I bit Liam because my arms were tied behind him and he was falling off the hospital roof. He's saved my life multiple times, just like you have." They kept glaring. "Neither of you have been or are being replaced."

His betas relaxed at the same time Derek appeared. His 'left hand 'wolf advisor', as Stiles called him, nodded at Isaac in greeting with his lips slightly quirked up. Reaching out, he palmed his hand over the back of his old beta's head and cupped his neck for a split second before releasing him. "Isaac; it's good to have you back."

"Good to be back," Isaac smiled back. "And, uh, anyone else new in the pack I should know about?"

"Hayden and Mason," Liam said immediately.

"Malia and Braeden," Derek added.

"Parrish," Scott put in. "And my mom, the Sheriff, Chris, and Deaton are all officially part of the Pack now."

"Ok," Isaac nodded slowly, making a mental note to ask who half the new people were later. "And about the scent marking thing… does everyone do it?"

Derek nodded. "It'll happen to you more right now, since the Pack scent hasn't really set in, but it'll lessen as it does. It's also ok to give into your own instincts to do it back, as that will add your own scent to the Pack scent faster. But eventually it'll just be casual touches, just like you would do with anyone else you're familiar with."

Isaac nodded again, satisfied with the answer for now. He'd ask about any other 'wolf instincts they were all embracing later. For now, he was home.

* * *

 **A bit of an abrupt ending, but I didn't know where to go next. I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


	3. Jackson Returns

**This takes place awhile (at least a few months) after "Isaac Returns to the Pack". Also, this is my first time writing Jackson, so my apologies if he seems OOC.**

 **I do not own _Teen Wolf_.**

* * *

Jackson howled in pain as London's ruling alpha sank her teeth deep into his skin before ruthlessly tearing away, teeth still closed and taking a good chunk of his arm with them. Yes, it would eventually heal, but it still hurt like Hades himself had decided to torture him. Groaning in pain, collapsed on the ground, Jackson forced himself to listen as the alpha decided to _gift_ him with a few words, "- leave, and never come back. We've granted you safety within our city for the past years out of recognition of your young age, but you're an adult now," _Oh yes,_ Jackson thought sarcastically, _and what a wonderful eighteenth birthday present you've given me,_ "- and you still haven't found a pack willing to take you in. If you aren't gone in a week, _omega_ , you will be killed." The alpha turned and left, confident in her step, not fearing the wounded 'wolf left behind - and that hurt. That hurt Jackson more than her bite had. Arms shaking, he tried to lever himself up - and fell back down. Leaning against the convenient wall of the alley he'd been ambushed in, Jackson closed his eyes and thought, ignoring the tears that wanted to surface.

* * *

Liam, Hayden, and Malia paused beside the "Welcome to Beacon Hills, California" sign for two reasons. One, it was the edge of McCall Pack territory and it was time for their weekly patrol to turn back. Two, there was a strange scent with a familiar tint to it - an unknown person that was unmistakably an omega. Sharing a glance, they fell to all fours and darted ahead, following the scent while letting out howls to alert the rest of the Pack.

* * *

Scott paused, hand still outreached to take away pain from a poodle. Deaton glanced up at him, eyes questioning, but he ignored his emissary in favor of listening to his betas' howls. "I have to go," Scott blurted, spending a split second to ease away the poodle's pain relief before heading for the door and his motorcycle. The howls came from the direction of the road into Beacon Hills, so he'd drive as far as he could before abandoning it in favor of running.

There was a reason patrols were weekly - most creatures headed through Satomi's territory first, and had heard of the McCall Pack anyway and knew to stay away. Those who didn't were either out of contact with the supernatural world, or dangerous enough they were confident to come through anyway. As Scott drove away from the veterinary office, he prayed it was the former and not the latter.

* * *

The omega heard the howls of a hunting 'wolf pack behind him, and as he realized the one they were hunting was him, Jackson sped up, cursing the stiffness remaining in his shoulder. As he did so, however, the wind shifted, blowing the strong scent of alpha werewolf towards him, and Jackson felt fear creep up his spine as he realized the howls came from a patrol. The alpha barring his entrance into Beacon Hills had heard them and was now on his way to join them in the hunt. And as more howls split the air, coming from all directions with the alpha joining them, Jackson made the abrupt decision to skid to a halt, falling to his knees and peering up at the direction of the oncoming alpha with his neck bared in submission.

* * *

Scott ran towards the patrol, angry at the fact the wind had shifted just as he was starting to scent the intruder. He was going in blind, and with the wind blowing straight at the patrol, they were the only ones who knew anything about who - or what - they were hunting. Not even the rest of the pack, who he could hear joining in the howling, knew. And with that anger fueling him, as well as the urge to tell his betas their alpha had joined the hunt, he howled his fury to the air as he broke into a clearing to see -

Scott scrabbled at the ground, digging his claws in in an attempt to change directions and not crash into the omega kneeling directly in his path. Upon succeeding, he rose to two legs to witness his betas - Liam, Hayden, and Malia from the patrol, and Derek and Isaac from the Den - doing the same. Standing around the omega, he finally breathed in the intruder's scent, only to realize it was -

"Jackson?!" Isaac demanded.

"Who?" the patrol asked in unison, their confusion clear.

The omega finally looked up, and upon finding he had submitted himself to _Scott McCall_ of all people, Jackson quickly pushed himself to his feet. "McCall?!" he cried, outraged. "Since when have you been an alpha?!"

"If you bothered to look at your email, you'd see Lydia told you about it awhile ago," Scott replied with a glare. "As it is, she's since refused to speak with you."

"Wait, _this_ is _that_ Jackson?" Malia demanded, angry on her pack mate's behalf and very tempted to punch him.

"Kanima Jackson?" Liam and Hayden asked as one, recalling the name from the Pack History lessons Stiles insisted all new and returning Pack members received.

"Yes, that Jackson," Derek confirmed, and Jackson jolted in surprise.

"Wait - why aren't you an alpha?" He asked, confused, and Derek sighed.

"It's a long story."

* * *

In the end, the weres of the McCall Pack escorted Jackson to the Den to be interrogated by their secret weapons - good cop Sheriff Stilinski and awesome Mama McCall. Along the way, Scott glanced over at the omega and frowned as he watched him rub his shoulder. "What happened?"

"What?" Jackson asked, glancing over, and then down at where the alpha - and wasn't that a strange thought, McCall an alpha - was looking. "Oh. That. It's nothing; it's almost fully healed."

As Jackson faced forward again, glaring at the trees, Scott raised an eyebrow at Derek. His advisor returned it, but did nothing else. If his alpha took Jackson into the Pack, that was his alpha's choice. If he knew Scott at all - and after years fighting against and for each other, he would like to think he did - there would be a probationary period first anyway.

* * *

Later that night, Scott winced as Stiles shrieked, "YOU _WHAT_?!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. The Truth Cannot Be Long Hidden

**Hi everyone! A bit of a switch up this time, as nobody's returning to the pack - rather, this time, Agent McCall finally returns to find out the truth.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's supported this story, and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own _Teen Wolf._**

* * *

Agent Raphael McCall sat in the driver's seat of his car, studying the school before him. He didn't slouch, doing his best to go unseen. Instead, his shoulders rested, tense, as far up the leather as they could go. He watched, and waited. And when the final bell rang, he finally saw who he'd been waiting for.

Scott McCall walked out of Beacon Hills High laughing, a grin on his face, surrounded by friends. To his right, Stiles Stilinski. To his left, a tall blonde that Agent McCall recognized as, with some surprise, Isaac Lahey. Directly behind the three leaders were a girl he recognized as the sister of a deputy, holding hands with an unfamiliar blonde male. And behind them, from left to right, walked: a glaring teenager Agent McCall identified as Jackson Whittemore, a young black male rolling his eyes, the queen of high school Lydia Martin pointedly ignoring her ex-boyfriend, and the once-thought-to-be-dead Malia Tate scanning the horizon. At first glance, they looked like any other pack of students coming out the school doors. But at second glance… at second glance, they resembled a different kind of pack. Scott walked slightly ahead of Stiles and Lahey. The couple behind them, while seemingly relaxed and talking about nothing serious, kept an eye on their surroundings and were perfectly positioned to guard the lead trio's backs. Whittemore, while upset, was clearly making an effort to stay calm and not yell at anyone - something Agent McCall had never seen, though the sight of Martin running facts and figures in her head was only too familiar. And yet, at the same time, they guarded the teen in-between them. Tate, on the other hand, guarded the entire pack - anyone approaching from behind would have to go through her first. As a whole, the group seemed like well-oiled and ready for anything.

Several things worried Agent McCall. One, where was Kira Yukimura? Two, why had Whittemore and Lahey returned? Three, who were the strangers? Four, where, when, how, and why had his son become the leader of this well-prepared pack? And - somehow, Agent McCall managed to freeze even more in his seat. While he hadn't been hiding the fact he was watching, he hadn't expected this reaction. Tate and the unfamiliar blonde seemed to notice him at the same time, though how when they never looked directly at him he didn't know. Some unseen signal then passed to the others, and automatically they seemed to close ranks. The black male was pushed up in-between the couple, Scott's face grew serious as he began walking towards his father's car, and Whittemore and Tate both looked ready to kill. For that matter, so did Stiles and Lahey, though they only showed it by closing the small gap between them and Scott. In almost no time at all, they reached Agent McCall.

"Dad," Scott said stiffly, hiding his worry the best he could - though, of course, his betas could smell it, and he could feel the anxiety coming through the pack bonds because of it. As Isaac gently nudged him with his foot, the alpha sent what he hoped was waves of reassurance back to his pack. At the same time, the sensation of questions came in from the adults, and even as he tried to negate them, he could feel Derek and Chris drawing closer - able to do so since neither had to be at work.

"Scott," Agent McCall greeted. He eyed the group behind his son. "Can we talk privately?"

The alpha didn't even bother checking with his pack. "Whatever you can say to me, you can say to them." The smell of sadness, mixed with worry, anger, and grief emanating from his father startled him.

"Fine," Agent McCall agreed, trying not to show any of his feelings. "I told you when I got back we would talk, and that I would want the truth. Here I am. And if you've gotten into something, and don't know how to get out, I can help."

Scott protested, "Dad! I haven't joined a gang," while Stiles and Jackson both choked on laughter at the very idea that True Alpha "I'm the hot girl" Scott McCall could be in a gang.

"If you want me to believe that," Agent McCall began, "then you have to tell me the truth."

The alpha hesitated, glancing back at his pack. If he told, he would be revealing their secrets as well. And - "Do it, Scott," Chris Argent interrupted his thoughts. Startling, the alpha looked up to find that his left hand and hunting advisor had both arrived while he considered the next course of action, and had subsequently been absorbed into pack formation - Isaac moved back to stand beside Hayden as Derek took his place, while Chris stood in front of Scott to both block the FBI Agent's view of his alpha and to have eye contact while he did his job and advised. "Do it," the ex-hunter repeated, voice low now that he had Scott's attention. "If you don't, you'll have to work around your father. He'll be watching the pack's every move, doing his best to go against us as he forms his own opinions - just like he's already done. He'll blame your mother for everything. He'll never leave, not until he knows the truth. And if you don't tell him, you will regret it. Whether that happens sooner or later, if you eventually get over it or you carry it for the rest of your life, you will regret it. So make it easy on all of us. Tell him the truth." Speech done, Chris watched the emotions flit across Scott's face until they finally settled, and as he felt the satisfaction that came with making a decision through the bond Chris slid away, tucking into the pack on the other side of Stiles.

"Fine," Scott declared, making his dad look at him in surprise. "You want the truth?" He didn't even have to glance around, Mason tapped the "ok, we're alone" on his back. "We're werewolves. Well, some of us are. Some of us are something else. Some of us are still entirely human. But some of us are werewolves, and me? I'm the alpha of the Pack." Agent McCall gaped at his son, astonished he'd even try to pass something like that off as truth, only to jerk back and reflexively reach for his gun when Scott's eyes flashed a brilliant ruby red while simultaneously growling, showing off a sharp set of fangs. Behind his son, Hale, Lahey, the unknown couple, Tate, and Whittemore's eyes all flashed a mix of cerulean blue and murky yellow. "Leave town, dad." Agent McCall's attention lurched back to his son. "Now that you know the truth, leave. We don't need you here. If anything, we're better off without you bringing the eyes of the FBI down on Beacon Hills."

Scott turned away, the rest of his pack - a wolf pack, Agent McCall realized, an actual wolf pack - following close behind, guarding their alpha and each other. Stiles and Hale, who the agent recognized as his son's right and left hands, quickly caught up to, again, walk just behind Scott on either side. His son was safe, Agent McCall realized, and with that, he started his car and left. He'd keep in touch, but that could be done from a difference. His son had grown up into a fine young man. There was nothing left for him to do but watch him live his own life.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. just wasting my time on the moon

**The title of this chapter is taken from Never Shout Never's song "Time Travel". Talia Hale and her pack meet the McCall Pack, which is:** **Scott,** **Stiles,** **Derek,** **Melissa,** **Sheriff Stilinski,** **Deaton,** **Chris Argent,** **Lydia,** **Isaac,** **Liam,** **Malia,** **Mason,** **Braeden,** **Parrish,** **Hayden, and** **Jackson.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's supporting this story, it means a lot!**

 **I do not own _Teen Wolf_.**

* * *

As she ran through the woods, the alpha howled, and reveled in the unity she felt through the pack bonds as her betas responded while running beside her. So caught up in running free under the full moon, Talia Hale didn't notice when it shrank to a mere waning gibbous. Instead, the alpha stumbled to a halt as she found her senses assaulted with the smell of a different pack - medium-size, with an alpha and more than just werewolves. Growling in frustration at how this pack had somehow snuck onto her territory and stayed hidden till now, she bolted into a run with her pack behind her, howling as they tracked the strange scent.

* * *

Scott looked up as the sound of a hunting 'wolf pack reached his ears, instantly alert. He'd thought he could leave his pack alone for an hour while he went running on his own, but apparently not. Opening his mouth to howl back, he paused as he noticed something. While one of the howls sounded like pack, the others definitely weren't - and they were closing in on him. Changing his mind in an instant, the howl he let out meant something entirely different.

* * *

Talia bristled as the unknown alpha called his pack, but ran faster - he'd just revealed exactly where he was.

* * *

In the new McCall Pack Den - a large house built with the combined fortunes of Hale, Argent, and Whittemore on the edge of the preserve - the human pack members looked to their supernatural family as were' heads perked up, eyes flashing gold and blue. "Derek?" Stiles commanded, on edge as he felt Scott's confusion, worry, anger, and summoning through the pack bond.

The blue eyes of the alpha's left hand turned to the alpha's right hand. "There's another pack in the preserve, and they're on Scott's tail. We need to go, now."

Nodding, Stiles' eyes hardened, though he felt relief at the fact that, on a late Sunday night, everyone was in the Den. "Derek, Dad, Chris, Lydia, Isaac, Liam, Malia, and Jackson - with me. Weres', you're running, human or others, pile in the jeep. Mrs. McCall, Deaton, Mason, Braeden, Parrish, and Hayden - hold down the fort. Set the mountain ash barrier and alert Satomi there's an unknown pack on her border."

There were no arguments. The people left behind might be angry about it, but they knew the reasons - they couldn't leave the Den undefended. At least one werewolf needed to stay behind so they could communicate through howling. There was no reason, as of yet, to reveal their two powerhouses Braeden and Parrish. There were genuine reasons and their alpha needed immediate help, so nobody argued.

Charging out into the night, Derek, Isaac, Liam, Malia, and Jackson howled as they dropped to all fours.

* * *

Scott paced the clearing in a circle, scenting the air. His pack was coming; he'd heard them and they'd be here soon. The question was, would they get here in time? The strange pack was -

Right there. Glowing red eyes glared at him out of the darkness, and an older she-wolf - familiar, somehow - stalked out of the undergrowth, rising to stand on two legs. Behind her came her pack - a mate, siblings, children. Purely family, and one of them - one of them was not hers. "Derek?" he rasped around sharpened fangs, alpha senses clearly picking out his left hand 'wolf at the back of the strange pack. And someone else, someone unwelcome twice over in McCall Territory. "Peter?"

* * *

If Talia had been on guard before, she was ready to attack this alpha now. Without bothering to ask how he knew the names of her son and brother, she let out a howl and leapt. The intruder met her midair with a howl of his own. While he had strength, however, she had more skill, having defended her territory from intruding alphas for decades, and while it was a fight, she eventually scored her claws down his side while clamping her fangs in his shoulder. Releasing him, she threw him away from her pack. He rolled, leaving blood stains along the grass, and tried to stand. Forcing away the admiration that rose within her at how he tried to keep fighting, even outnumbered and wounded, she turned her back on him to return to her pack. The hairs rising on the back of her neck, however, made her turn around again. Talia stiffened as she saw the other alpha had actually managed to rise, however unsteadily, to his feet. Growling, she surged towards him, eager to discourage the other alpha from even thinking he had a chance. She reversed directions, though, when two unknown betas rammed their shoulders into hers.

Thrown back, Talia rolled her to her feet and growled, deep in her chest, as she took in the sight before her. The two betas that ran into her - one, a female 'coyote, the other, an angry male teen with blue eyes - backed up slowly, keeping her in their sights. Behind them, a short younger male and a tall curly blonde crouched protectively over the alpha. Their veins black, the former kept up a constant angry growl with eyes locked on her bloody claws while the latter murmured soothingly, and they both kept hands on their alpha's shoulders to keep him down. Moving in from the sides to stand between the two alphas, and joining together to converse, was a strangely familiar smelling black-haired beta and a skinny brown-haired human. The latter glanced worriedly at the intruding alpha, but managed to turn away to talk, from what she could hear, strategy with his partner. Entering the clearing last, and standing around the alpha and the two caring for him, were three worrying members of the strange pack. One, a man with a sheriff's badge that looked vaguely familiar. Two, a man carrying the scent of wolfsbane. Three, a banshee - and from the smell of power coming off her, one that knew exactly what she was doing. As her pack gathered around her, Talia turned to something she hadn't expected when she left her house earlier - diplomacy.

"You are intruding on Hale Territory. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Hale?" The skinny brown-haired human demanded. "This is McCall Territory!"

The man beside him, however, was busy taking in the sight and scent of his former pack - something he had neglected to notice before, too distracted by the scent of his current alpha's blood coating the ground. "Mom?" he whispered.

Talia whipped her head towards him, inhaling deeply as she re-analyzed his scent, searching for any part of her children. She stumbled, clutching her shocked mate's hand as she identified the sharp pine that always accompanied her son Derek. The rest of his scent had changed - the basketball courts replaced with a turf field, the pine now burning, and no longer Hale but, apparently, McCall Pack - but that pine… the clean scent underneath it all… that was Derek. She glanced between this man and the teen standing behind her, who slowly walked forward. "You're me?" the younger asked, and the older nodded once. "But how?"

"That's what we have to figure out." Talia stared in shock as she realized that, while this revelation had occurred, the other alpha had managed to convince his pack mates into helping him up instead of holding him down. "Alpha Hale, if you and your pack would follow us, we can take you back to our Den. I trust that, as the woman who raised my left hand, you won't do anything like attack my pack."

"How do you know you haven't gone back in time, instead of us forward?" Laura demanded, ignoring the 'back-down-now' glare her mother sent her. Besides, she'd much rather found out how her son became a different pack's third-highest ranking member.

"Because," the other alpha replied, turning her attention back to the conversation. "You tracked my trail, not the other way around. Also, my pack came to me. You've all been together from the start." Turning, he asked, "Stiles, do you have room in your jeep for one more?"

"You got it, Scott," the skinny brown-haired human - Stiles, Talia noted to herself, his name was Stiles - replied, quickly taking his alpha from his two pack mates.

Talia watched as those not a were' followed. Those left behind approached her pack. "Come on," Older Derek grunted. "We're running back. I'll take point. Isaac, Liam, stay in back. Make sure no one falls behind." The two who had helped their alpha up nodded. The other two went to either side of her pack, and with a last studying glance of the 'wolf her son would become, Talia nodded the ok. They would follow. She might not like being escorted through what she still viewed as her own territory, but they would follow.

* * *

Hayden heard the approaching jeep first, and stiffened as the scent of her alpha's blood hit her next. Turning to Mrs. McCall and Doc Deaton, she announced, "Get ready. At least Scott's hurt." Moments later, Melissa hurried forward to take her son from Stiles as they walked through the front door.

"How bad?" Deaton demanded, even as he cut the remains of Scott's shirt off. "And is anyone else hurt?"

"Just me," the alpha shook his head. "And I'm fine, it's just taking longer to heal because it's from another alpha. And -" he hesitated as he remembered his emissary had once been Talia's. "And the Hale Pack is here. From the past. Complete with Talia, Laura, Derek and Peter, pus all the others from the immediate family." At these words, everyone left behind in the Den jolted to a stop.

"What?" Braeden demanded.

* * *

If meeting the man her son would eventually become hadn't convinced Talia they'd traveled to the future, coming to a stop in front of the McCall Pack Den would have convinced her. There was a chance an entire pack could, somehow, move into the preserve and stay out of sight and smell for a small period of time. But build and live in a den for the amount of time this one clearly had been, setting down layers and layers of scent trails? No. Impossible. This den was so well lived in, walking inside and breathing the stifling smell of a different alpha's pack would have caused her hackles to rise if she'd been in full-wolf form. As it was, she still stiffened, Cora huddled closer, and the entire Hale Pack closed ranks.

As they entered the living room, Alpha McCall looked up from where a man and woman wiped away the blood on his side to get a closer look at his wounds. "Don't worry, you're safe here."

Talia nodded, but was too distracted by taking a closer look at the man tending to the other alpha to reply. "Deaton!?"

Her emissary, seemingly satisfied with Alpha McCall, stood up and walked over to her, smiling warmly. "Talia. It's good to see you again."

"You as well, though…" she stared around at the McCall Pack as those newly returned home settled in, and their pack mates made room. "It seems you've found a new pack."

If Deaton ever winced, this would have been the time for it, but as usual his face was blank. Talia was left to rely on the stink of sadness wafting off of him. "I'm taking care of an alpha that's like my son, and keeping my promise to you by caring for yours."

With those words, the answer to all her questions hit her upside the head. "I'm dead, aren't I?" She stared at her emissary, and when he remained silent, she turned to glare at Alpha McCall. "Aren't I?"

* * *

Derek stood slightly to the side of his family and old pack, pointedly ignoring his younger self, Cora, and Laura as they poked him and asked questions by glaring at his snickering pack mates. However, his attention, and everyone else in the room, was drawn to the alphas' conversation when his mom demanded, "I'm dead, aren't I? Aren't I?"

"Yes," he said, as evenly as he could manage. "Yes, you're dead. You're all dead except for Cora." And, upon receiving an understanding look of 'go' from his alpha, Derek turned and left as fast as he could while avoiding looking like he was running away.

* * *

Talia stared after her older son in complete shock. After everything she'd discovered that night, she'd expected her own death. But her entire family… "Everyone?" she asked the room, clutching her children close - not that they protested. "All my siblings, and their children? Even the completely human pack members? My entire family, even the ones only in Beacon Hills for the holiday?"

The skinny brown-haired human - Stiles, Talia remembered, and the person she guessed was the second-in-command - stared straight into her soul as he nodded. "Everyone," he rasped. He glanced at Deaton, who shrugged. They'd already torn apart the time line by revealing what they had, let alone young Derek meeting his future self. They might as well vaporize it and start anew. "On one of your family holidays, Derek and Laura were coming home from school when they smelled smoke. Upon arriving, they found that the only people who survived the fire had been Peter and Cora. Everyone else burned to death in the basement, trying to escape through the secret exit, not knowing that a hunter named Kate Argent had found out about it and closed it with wolfsbane." Stiles could tell Talia wanted to know more, but he didn't say anything else. If he had his way, Peter would never find out about the creepy, insane, traitor and murderous zombie werewolf he had become, and Derek would never carry the guilt of - in his mind - being responsible for the death of his family.

Talia shook her head in pain, and Alpha McCall - now almost completely healed - stood to approach her. However, he halted as a faint glow resembling moon light, barely visible, appeared around the Hale Pack. "You're glowing," Liam blurted in shock, eyes wide, and making Talia look down.

"What's happening?" she asked as, before her eyes, her hands began to fade.

"Whatever brought you here is taking you back," Stiles hypothesized, and Deaton nodded in agreement.

"The sun is rising," the banshee murmured.

"Good luck," Alpha McCall and Stiles chorused.

"If you try hard enough, you might just change the future," Deaton added.

And with that, Talia and the Hale Pack vanished.

* * *

When nothing changed, Deaton, Stiles, and Lydia poured over volumes of theories on time travel. They came up with many theories, but the one they settled on as truth was this: someone, somewhere, decided the Hales deserved a second chance. Harnessing the moon's power, they sent Talia and her immediate family not through time, but across dimensions - to the one their universe would be if not for that someone's spell. As the moon vanished from the sky with the rising sun, the last of its power sent the Hale Pack home.

* * *

In the 2016 of another dimension, Alpha Talia Hale smiled as she knocked on the McCall House. It was time she asked Scott if he wanted the Bite. She had a feeling he'd make a great beta, and maybe, in the future, he just might start his own pack.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	6. See How They Run

**Hey everyone! So, this chapter is about another pack, running blindly from hunters, entering McCall Pack Territory. I have shamelessly taken the last name "Campbell" from Supernatural. No, they are not the same people (maybe third cousins once removed, or something, but not the same people).**

 **Thank you to everyone supporting this story!**

 **I do not own _Teen Wolf_.**

 **In case anybody was wondering, this is the McCall Pack Hierarchy as I see it, taking into account everything from relationships to amount of time in the pack to if they ever act as an advisor:**

 **1\. Scott**  
 **2\. Stiles**  
 **3\. Derek**  
 **4\. Melissa**  
 **5\. Sheriff**  
 **6\. Deaton**  
 **7\. Chris Argent**  
 **8\. Lydia**  
 **9\. Isaac**  
 **10\. Liam**  
 **11\. Malia**  
 **12\. Mason**  
 **13\. Braeden**  
 **14\. Parrish**  
 **15\. Hayden**  
 **16\. Jackson**

 **If you have any questions about why the order is the way it is, feel free to ask.**

* * *

A pained gasp broke the near silence, hands caught their small body before they could fall face first to the leaves underfoot, and blood dripped from a bullet hole in their calf, absorbed into the soil. Footsteps carried on past them for a moment before they registered their fallen companion, paused, skid on the leaves as they backtracked, grasped the other person by the upper arm, and hauled them up and forward. Around the two people, feet thudded on the ground, and a piercing howl from the front of the pack urged them onwards, doing their best to ignore the pain - skinned limbs, bullet holes, aching muscles, drooping eyelids, and all of it flashing down the pack bonds in a painful symphony.

"Megan…" the moan brought a bright yellow glance sideways, but nothing more. "Megan… I can't… leave me…"

"Won't," she grunted. "And Toby… shut up."

A matching pair of yellow eyes, glazed over in pain, glared up at the girl dragging him. But he didn't say another word - he was too distracted by the answering howl of a strange alpha, summoning their own pack to a hunt.

* * *

Scott stumbled out of bed, eyes blazing red, claws and fangs already extended in response to the howl of an alpha intruding on his territory. And not just any howl; this one was pained and desperate, calling to their pack and broadcasting strength. Whoever they were, they were being hunted, and he knew it wasn't by his own pack, Satomi, or the Argents. Which left the best possibility being that they led hunters onto his territory, not even realizing they did so as they ran blind, completely distracted by the hunters on their tails. Which left only one thing for Scott to do. Jumping out his window, Alpha McCall landed in a crouch and started running, howling for his pack to join him on a hunt, and tugging on the bond he shared with the Sheriff and Chris Argent to summon them.

* * *

Rick Campbell grinned as he ran. His family had been chasing this pack of werewolves through the woods for days. At this point, he had no idea where he was. All he needed to know was that they were still close on the tail of the pack and -

Rick's brother Mark choked back a scream as, the moment the pack entered a clearing, new faces encircled them while a pair of blazing red eyes darted in-between the hunters and their prey, growling low in his throat, while an actual black wolf raised its hackles on the new alpha's right and a curly blonde bared his teeth on the left.

* * *

Alpha Jess Granger moved swiftly among her pack, noting wounds and smoothing one hand - gently but firmly - over necks in an attempt at comfort. Her eyes, however, always darted back to the strange pack encircling them. Now that she had the time and energy to breathe properly, she could pick up the scents screaming one thing and one thing only at her - STRANGE PACK TERRITORY. GET OUT. DANGER. She had led hunters onto their land, but they protected her pack. A short blonde male clutched Toby's hand, veins black. An older male teen kept up a continuous growl as he circled them all, glaring out into the darkness. Two female betas knelt side by side drawing pain from two of her other betas that had, like Toby, been shot. And all the while, the strange alpha and his two top 'wolves stood between the hunters and her pack, darting in to swipe and then out again, grabbing a gun when able, but mostly keeping the hunters annoyed, distracted from her pack, and - were they stalling?

* * *

Scott gave another tug on his bonds with Chris and the Sheriff, asking where they were, as he growled at the hunters before him. The strange pack was exhausted, and numbered only seven. While this would have been enough to deal with a single hunter, or even two or three hunters, this group traveled big. All in all, the fight had begun seven werewolves versus five hunters with guns. The problem was, Scott needed them to stand down so he could talk to them - he didn't know if they followed a code, and this strange pack had actually hurt someone, or if they were the kind of hunters who shot first asked questions never.

* * *

Chris and John didn't even have to share a glance- as they felt the worried and impatient tug from their alpha, they increased the speed of their running. A minute later, they burst into a clearing. Isaac and Derek, recognizing the fact that right now Scott needed the Sheriff and ex-hunter by his side, each took a step away from their alpha. Argent and Stilinski slid into their places with ease, but even as their alpha allowed them a few seconds to breathe, they scanned the situation.

* * *

Alpha Granger, sensing that the new arrivals were exactly what the other alpha had been stalling for, moved through both packs, betas parting on either side in deference to her red eyes. Sliding up to the closely packed five-some standing between the betas and the hunters, she elbowed her way in-between the tall blonde guy with a beard and his alpha, arching an eyebrow when they looked at her. Shrugging, they both turned back to the hunters. No one could argue she didn't have the right to stand with them.

"Do you recognize them?" the other alpha asked, and the guy on her left nodded.

"The Campbell family. They've been hunting for decades, but we never teamed up with them. They don't follow a code; if you're a werewolf, they will kill you."

"And the other pack?"

"Granger," she cut in, figuring this guy - however he knew the hunters - wouldn't know them. "We're a small pack from northern California."

"How did you draw their attention?"

"We never hurt anyone, if that's what you're asking," she grunted. "They heard us running on the full moon."

The other alpha nodded slowly, then gestured a hand out and said, "Sheriff?"

The man on the other side of the alpha nodded, and walked out a bit to stand in front of the packs. "Campbells?" he called, catching the attention of the hunters who'd been standing and, from the sounds of it, figuring out a new plan now that the number of werewolves had more than doubled. "My name is John Stilinski, Sheriff of Beacon Hills."

With a glance to his family, the man Alpha Granger had identified as the patriarch of the Campbells stepped forward. "What's that to us?"

The Sheriff pointed behind him. "Those people? They're all on the property of the Hale family, who happen to be prominent and well-working citizens of the town of Beacon Hills. And that wolf right there? That's Derek Hale himself. As you can see, he's rather dedicated to his pack and protecting his territory - including those in it. And we know who you are. Derek, would you say you want to press charges on the Campbell family for not only trespassing on your private property, but hunting on it without your permission?" The black wolf howled in a very clear yes, and the Sheriff continued, "So you see, because Derek wants to press charges, I'm going to have to arrest you. If I fail in doing so, I'll put your names and faces out across the police channels - and you can bet I'll personally make sure a certain town in northern California gets them."

Jess was sure that at this point, her jaw and the jaws of her betas had hit the ground - and if they hadn't been, they sure were when the Campbell patriarch worked his own jaw, turned around, and ran away with his family close behind.

With a smile, the other alpha turned to her and offered his hand. "Alpha Scott McCall. Welcome to Beacon Hills."

Smiling back, she shook his hand. "Alpha Jess Granger. That was quite impressive."

* * *

In the end, the two packs walked back to the Den. Along the way, they talked, and Alpha Granger had to admit that what the McCall Pack was and did was more than just impressive. To have so many different supernatural beings and humans united under one alpha, from all kinds of different backgrounds - and having the Sheriff in the actual pack, instead of just in-the-know, and an ex-hunter as well… In the end, there was only one thing left for Alpha Granger to do. Halfway to the Den, she turned to Scott and said, "Alpha McCall, as the Alpha of the Granger Pack I extend an offer of a treaty between our two packs." Scott nodded, smiled, and moved ahead to where Derek led the way.

"Isaac, take the lead." And with that command, Alpha McCall tugged once on his bond with his left hand, and they took off running.

* * *

When Scott and Derek got back to the Den, Stiles and Melissa were waiting on the front steps. "Mom, several members of the Granger Pack are injured. They're all coming here, but they're moving slow because of it. Can you please get ready for them?" she nodded, understanding her son also wanted to talk to his left and right hands alone, and moved into the infirmary they had built on the first floor. "Derek, Stiles, we need to talk." The latter stared at the former, demanding answers, but Derek just shook his head. He had a feeling he knew what this was about, but he wouldn't say anything until their alpha did.

* * *

Scott sat down heavily in an arm chair. He stared at his hands, clenched together in his lap, before looking up. "I have no idea what I'm doing." Stiles blinked, startled, while Derek just waited. "I've been going off of instinct, and in the Pack, that's great, but this…? The only other pack I've ever dealt with was Satomi's, and that was during and after we'd faced bounty hunters out for our heads! And Derek, your mom and Satomi were practically best friends… Satomi understood any mistakes I made, because she knew me before I really grew into being an alpha. But Alpha Granger… all she knows is what she's seen tonight, and now she wants a treaty, and I have no idea what that means!" he looked at them, eyes wide and puppy-like. Stiles turned to look at Derek - he could guess as much as he liked about what a treaty between two werewolf packs might mean, but the born-'wolf knew the actual facts.

Derek sighed. "I don't know a lot. Laura was supposed to be the alpha, so my mom focused on teaching her. But I do know this… the Granger Pack is close by, but not as close as Satomi's. That means there will be differences. And yes, Scott, we do have a treaty with Satomi - it was just never formalized in writing, because we wrote it in the blood we spilled for each other instead. After that, there was no question of it. We fought a war together before an official treaty, which means our bonds will always be stronger than with any other pack. With the Granger Pack, we did save them - that means we have the upper hand here. They owe us a life debt. But for the treaty itself, we'll start with the simple things.

"Sanctuary in each other's territory and Dens, forfeited in the case that you commit a crime. With Satomi's pack, no fighting over territory is part of the treaty - that isn't an issue here, since we don't share borders. Depending on the danger, we'll be able to call on one another for help. In the end, the alpha makes the decision - but it's rare that one would refuse to aid a pack they have a treaty with.

"Those are the automatics. Anything else, including smaller details, will be brought up in discussion. You have the right to leave the room at any time and conference in a safe place with your pack. But since our packs don't border each other, or even border another pack together, there shouldn't be anything too difficult." Derek paused, studying Scott, who looked pale. "Are you ok?"

His alpha took a deep breath, looked from Derek, to Stiles, and back again, took another deep breath, and nodded - color already coming back. "I'm good. Just… it's a lot to take in."

"Don't worry about it," Stiles grinned. "Sourwolf and I will be with you the entire time, and if you feel nervous, just remember two things - one, you are in your pack Den, and two, you are the first True Alpha in a century, and that's pretty awesome if I do say so myself." Derek growled, but otherwise didn't contest being called 'Sourwolf', which made Scott smile. And then the door opened, and all three straightened up, looking slightly nervous at the fact that they were about to forge their first official written treaty with another werewolf pack.

* * *

The Granger Pack left Beacon Hills three days later, a copy of the treaty in hand. Everything had worked out exactly as Derek had said it would, and both alphas were extremely happy with what they had created.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	7. Reforging Bonds - A Prequel to After

**So I know I haven't posted a new chapter in awhile, but I've been working on a crossover for this that's been giving me the hardest time. And then this baby slipped into my mind and wouldn't leave until I wrote it all out in one night. Funny how things work sometimes. Anyway, this happens during season 5b instead of after and is basically a prequel to everything else in this series. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own _Teen Wolf_.**

* * *

When Theo kills Scott, all the pack bonds snap. Anchored in their alpha, threading through him to each other, with no one to take his place After the chimera tried to take his power they have no new alpha to transfer to - so they just snap. Such a simple sounding word, but to the McCall Pack it means everything. Everyone in it feels the bonds binding them vanish in some way, from actually feeling it happen in their minds for the weres to the inexplicable feeling that something is horribly wrong in the humans. And when Scott came back, the bonds didn't. They have been broken, and so they must be reforged.

The first one to appear, of course, is with his mother. From the moment Scott opens his eyes, shooting up to see her there, watching him with wild, desperate eyes somehow mixed with hope, After bringing him into the world for the second time, the bond is there. How could it not be?

The second one starts small, like all tentative new things. It hadn't been there Before, but there are some things a person cannot do for another without creating something lasting between them, and knowing they stayed by your side as you died, that they waited for your mother to arrive, and were there to greet you when you woke up and help take you home is one of them. The pack bond with Mason is unexpected, but it only grows stronger as he helps Scott and his mending pack rescue their own.

The third one had been in what can only be described as a baby stage Before. Scott anticipates it again, but hadn't imagined it reforming quite so soon and before his bonds with Stiles and the others. But then Parrish shows up at the McCall house, at Scott's _Den_ , waking him from his slip into unconsciousness and showing obvious concern for his well-being and - Parrish rescued Lydia, who's been part of Scott's pack from before he was even an alpha - and his worried scent is all over Scott from where he shook him and all over Lydia from where he's been training and guiding her - and Parrish's bond sinks back between them.

The fourth bond is Lydia's, slipping back into place as Scott and Parrish hurry her to the hospital, their worry and shared bond and the etches their old bond made in their minds through the years guiding it in as if it never left. Maybe it's the circumstances, the pain hovering on both sides of it, the way the banshee is suddenly gone from the pack's life soon after and their determination and will to get her back, but in the weeks After everything Lydia's pack bond grows stronger than it ever was Before.

No bond appears at the hospital with Stiles, and Scott tries his best to understand. When his best friend pushes him, yells at him that he'll _heal_ and where _was_ he and why didn't he do _something_ and why didn't he do _anything at all_ and why didn't he _trust_ him, Scott tries his best to understand. He doesn't yell back, doesn't say _I'm not_ and _I was dying_ and _I was dead_ and _why didn't_ you _trust_ me, doesn't ask if his best friend and right hand still thinks of him as _not human_ or if _not human_ has changed to _monster_. Scott tries his best to understand, because that's what an alpha does. That's what a person does. And he can wait until Stiles is ready, can do his best to ignore Theo's voice in his head whispering _if_ and _that'll never happen_ and _you've lost him forever_. Scott can wait, and when Stiles is ready he knows he'll feel whole again.

The fifth bond almost makes Scott sigh in relief as he steps back from hugging the still-bed-ridden, but now healing, Sheriff Stilinski. It's a firm presence, on par in strength with his mother's and Lydia's, and it gives him hope. For what, he's not sure.

The sixth one was unexpected Before, but now as welcome as all the others. All it takes is one phone call, the confirmation that the hunter will do anything the pack needs, and Chris Argent slides into place in a way that would make the man he once was stagger in disbelief.

Scott draws a small circle in the dust of a tunnel, and Stiles completes the McCall Pack symbol by drawing a bigger one around the other, and an itching that's been at the back of Scott's mind since they healed the Sheriff vanishes, replaced by a bond once stronger than any other the alpha knew. It isn't now, but Scott knows it will be eventually. It's his bond with his brother, how could it not be?

The eighth one is Kira, shooting into place like a lightning bolt as they kiss in the backseat of Stiles' jeep, clutching each other as if, when they let go, the other will disappear again. Scott knows that somehow - the distance, his death, him coming back for her, her saying she loves him - their bond is stronger than ever Before. No matter how far either of them ever goes from the other, it won't break again, no matter how much it stretches. Only death will ever have a chance at tearing them completely apart.

Liam's bond, like Stiles, starts coming back as an itch Scott can't scratch. It slowly grows stronger as the beta tries to make up for attacking and weakening his alpha to the point he was an easy kill, as the alpha finally gives into instinct and follows his beta to ensure he's safe. When Scott reveals himself and they walk, side by side, shoulders occasionally brushing down the hall, pack scent spreading from alpha to beta, the bond clicks into existence with no fanfare but for the itch disappearing and Scott feeling as close to right as he's felt since Before. It's still weak, no where near as strong as a bond between alpha and beta should be, but Scott knows that'll change with each moment they spend together, each conversation, each time they save each other.

The tenth and eleventh bond return one after another, Deaton's with a giant hug and Malia's with a look and smile shared between them, both softly snapping into place with a touch of wild spark lying underneath it all.

The twelfth one snaps into place with a single bite, Hayden's bond molding into a space among all the others.

With all the new bonds, both reforged and recently created ones, one would think the Pack would feel whole. That won't happen for awhile, though - not until others come home.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review, and feel free to leave suggestions for other parts of this verse. :D**


	8. Hemicorporectomy

**So this came almost out of nowhere. I pictured this happening to Scott, and I imagine at some point someone told Liam about what Gerard did in detail. Taking into account how many times he faced his alpha dying within the first few weeks of being a werewolf, this short piece was born. It doesn't take place at any certain point in this series, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own _Teen Wolf_.**

* * *

The alpha 'wolf howled, drawn out and mournful, into the night. Calling for a pack that could no longer answer, their bloody bodies strewn across the ground around them. The beta longed to reply, but his eyes barely flickered gold and only a whine escaped his throat, the pain of the wolfsbane bullets that cut him down keeping him human. Both their arms stretched over head, two thick ropes thrown over different branches supporting all their weight.

The alpha 'wolf thrashed in his bonds, jaws snapping together as if the hunters' necks stood within reach of his fangs instead of a few meters away, weaker than he normally was because of the poison in his system. The beta hung, limp, uncharacteristically left with no fight within him. They both knew what was coming.

One of the hunters stepped forward, eyes mercilessly cutting into the 'wolves - and then he swung his hands, and the broadsword they held cut clean through the alpha's body. Now the beta howled, eyes blazing yellow, the agony and fury at his last pack bond severing overcoming the physical pain his body felt.

* * *

"SCOTT!" Liam howled, jolting upright in bed, claws tearing at the sheets. He heaved, drawing in the scents of _den_ and _pack_ and _alpha_ that permeated the air, taking comfort in them. But none of them beat Scott bursting through his door unharmed, red eyes blazing and claws ready to protect his beta. At the sight of him in bed, terrified but safe, the alpha shifted back and hurried to the bed.

"Hey, hey," Scott rumbled, the noise coming from deep in his chest and comfort cascading down their bond. "Liam, I'm right here. Calm down; breathe. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong. A bad dream?"

The beta nodded, burrowing into his alpha's chest as he sat down and wrapped Liam in a hug. "The pack," he whimpered. "You… hunters… I…"

"Hey," Scott whispered, leaning back and tilting his beta's chin up so they could make eye contact. "I'm right here, Liam. Nothing's happened to the pack. We're all here, we're all fine. You hear me?" Liam nodded. "Good. Do you think you can go back to sleep if I stay here?" Liam shivered, but nodded. "Alright. Come on, pup, lay back down."

Alpha and beta shifted so that they were lying down, former curled around the latter, and slowly slipped into sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review, and feel free to offer prompts for future additions.**


	9. The World Knows Our Name

**This addition happens a little more than a decade in the future, when Scott is thirty years old. An incident reveals werewolves to the world, and as the True Alpha, the American 'wolf community pushes Scott forward as their main representative, throwing the entire McCall Pack into the spotlight as people try to figure out what to do with this revelation.**

 **Because it takes place in the future, the pack hierarchy has changed and more people have joined it, while others have left (sorry, but I didn't think the McCall Pack could last ten years without a death). The new one, in order, is: Scott, Kira, Stiles, Derek, Melissa, the Sheriff, Chris, Liam, Hayden, Mason, Lydia, Isaac, Malia, Braeden, Parrish, Corey, Ethan, Danny, Brett, Lori, Naomi (OC), Jackson, Marshall (OC).**

 **WARNING: There is a mention of self-harm in this fic. There is another warning right before the paragraph it's in, and it's easy to skip.**

 **This was written while listening to Harry Styles' "Sign of the Times" on repeat.**

 **The title is taken from _Hamilton_ 's "Alexander Hamilton".**

 **I do not own _Teen Wolf,_ and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The truth began as a rumor no one believed, spreading for the simple fact that it seemed impossible. _A werewolf_ , they whispered. _With yellow glowing eyes and claws and fangs. A werewolf's been found in Virginia._

The truth began as a horror story no one wanted to believe, spreading for the simple fact that more danger lay in not believing and being caught off guard. _An omega_ , they whispered. _Trapped in a jail cell on his second full moon with no alpha and no control. An omega's the death of us all._

The truth… the truth was online for everyone to see in full technicolor HD video within a week, and when the rumor and horror story became truth, the only surprise anyone really had was that it took that long. Then the truth set in, and so did the panic.

* * *

Scott yawned as he rolled over in bed, the ringing phone piercing his sensitive ears. "Mm… what time is it?" Kira murmured from beside him, eyes still shut.

"Two am," her mate replied softly, thumbing the answer button. "Scott McCall, may I - mmph," the alpha rubbed sleep from his eyes, trying not to yawn. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Turn on your TV."

"Wha- Satomi?"

"Yes."

"What are you - what are you calling so late for?"

"Turn on your TV, Alpha McCall."

This woke him up fully. She always called him Scott unless there was a serious reason, usually one that also required her deferring authority to him. "What channel?"

"Any of them, though a news channel would be best." Scott nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him, and flipped the TV on while making sure his worry didn't flow through the pack bonds, ignoring the click over the line that told him the other alpha had hung up.

 _"_ _\- Has been transferred to a high security prison. One can only hope that it's enough to hold him,"_ a news anchor stated.

 _"_ _You don't think he deserves the benefit of the doubt? Callie, he was only in jail in the first place for being in the middle of a bar fight he didn't even start."_

 _"_ _That may be true, but have you considered what might have happened if the deputies hadn't managed to stun him? He could have killed someone! As it is, one of the young officers remains in the hospital with severe injuries."_

Slowly, Scott reached over and shook his mate. "Kira…" he said lowly, not taking his eyes from the TV as he sensed her stir.

 _"_ _We don't automatically sentence people to prison for being criminally insane, we give them a trial,"_ the second anchor argued. _"We can do no less for him when he obviously had no control over his actions."_

"This is…" Kira whispered, trailing off. Scott nodded anyway, knowing exactly how she felt. Until now, there had been hope that it was a lie, or that no one would believe the rumors. The news had discussed it jokingly, but now they were completely serious, trusting the story. There was nothing funny about it now.

Muting the TV, the alpha turned to his mate. "We need to prepare for the worst, more than we already have."

Kira nodded, slipping out of bed and throwing on jeans and a sweatshirt. "I'll get the adults up and in the War Room. Can you get the pups?"

"Yeah. I'll try and break it to them gently, calm them down. Do you…" Scott took a deep breath, considering the past and possible future events. "Do you think we should head out into the Preserve? Get the pack away from civilization, just in case? Or stick it out?"

"Stick it out," the kitsune stated firmly. "But pack easy-to-grab bags just in case."

With that, she headed out, while Scott pulled on clothes and kept thinking. He knew his mate was right, that wasn't a question. It had been the answer he was leaning towards anyway, as he now knew why Satomi had figuratively bowed to him. As the True Alpha, with a reputation before he even left for college, once he'd left school for good the 'wolf community had dragged him in deeper. Now filling a position similar to the one Talia Hale had held, he couldn't just leave - not even for the protection of his own pack. The 'wolves that would stay - the majority, he suspected, as it wasn't in their nature to run and hide - would turn to him and his pack for support and guidance.

* * *

The truth was that werewolves existed, and everyone knew it. There was no hiding from that, whether you were human or 'wolf.

* * *

Scott slipped silently from the master bedroom and moved down the hall. The door to the automatic right of his own was open, lamp light spilling softly out, and he knew Kira had decided to wake Stiles first. They'd split up - his mate probably staying on this floor to wake Derek, Melissa, the Sheriff, Liam, Mason, and their mates, while Stiles headed down one floor for Lydia, Isaac, Malia, Ethan, Brett, Jackson, and their mates - and meet him and the pups in the War Room. Nicknamed by Stiles as such because it was the only room in the McCall Pack's Den big enough for everyone to sit down, with a giant conference table in the middle, they had planned everything from battles to dinners to marriages in there. But nothing like this. Never anything like this.

Scott paused outside a door two down from his own, willing away the fear-provoked red eyes. He didn't need to cause chaos the moment he stepped in the room.

Opening the door, he moved inside and whispered, simultaneously tugging on their pack bonds, "Lori. Naomi. Wake up."

Two pairs of glowing yellow eyes opened, both girls sitting up to take in their alpha as the flare eased. At the sight of them safe and uninjured, something in Scott eased. Despite both of them being in their mid-twenties, only a few years younger than Liam and already graduated from college, they were two of the three youngest in the pack, as well as two of the newest additions. Both taken together had caused quite a few protective urges in the older 'wolves, and no matter how many times they proved they could take care of themselves and weren't teenagers anymore, it would take several more years and a few more new additions until they stopped being "pups" to everyone.

"Come with me. We're getting Marshall, having a talk, and then meeting everyone else in the War Room."

The girls shared a glance, but followed him.

* * *

Marshall, unlike Lori and Naomi, was a pup in every sense of the word. Seventeen years old, he'd only been bitten by Scott a few months before when they'd found him dying in the woods from hypothermia (unfortunately, dying or in mortal danger seemed to be the state of every person Scott bit, from Liam and Hayden to Marshall and Naomi, who Lori had begged Scott to bite after a terrible car accident nearly took her life a few years back). Somehow, he'd managed to convince his parents to let him move into the Den. Part of it, Scott knew, had to do with him rooming with Jackson, whose parents were good friends with Marshall's parents. But otherwise, the alpha didn't have a clue - he knew his mother would never have allowed it, though then again, having first Peter the murdering psychopath and then Derek the doom and gloom murder suspect as an alpha were extremely different circumstances from having Scott the veterinarian (not that Marshall's parents knew the truth anyway).

Scott peeped into the room the last pup shared with Jackson, noting that the older beta was gone already. Stiles must have woken him already. "Marshall," he whispered, tugging on his pack bond like he had the other pups'. "Wake up."

* * *

The entire McCall Pack - twenty-three people strong - sat in silence around the table in the War Room. Emotions surged back and forth across the pack bonds, rebounding off each other, multiplying in strength - panic, fear, disbelief, anger. Scott and Kira had explained the situation and what the plans so far were, but with no one outside the pack knowing they were werewolves the best they could do was act normal and hope for the best. If no more werewolves were found, nothing would happen except a lot of speculation, possibly the passing of laws that would never affect them.

* * *

More werewolves were found. Or rather, old hunter families like the Calaveras and the Campbells got their information out there through the Internet, the media, any way they could guarantee that it would spread quickly. Within a day of the original video release, over fifty packs worldwide had been revealed to the public, along with the knowledge that more than just werewolves existed. Of the packs caught in the crosshairs of the rising panic, the McCall Pack knew the majority and had treaties with ten of them spanning across Mexico, the United States, and Canada. The only reason they themselves hadn't been revealed in the information dump was that Chris's treaty with the Calaveras still stood. The truth was out there, and the McCall Pack couldn't just sit back and watch their world - their friends - turn to ash.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stiles whispered, glancing out at the podium with the spotlight and cameras shining down on it and then back to Scott. "You don't have to. We can start out slow, if at all, and-"

"Yes, he does, and yes, he is," Satomi and Derek chorused, both glaring at Scott's right hand.

"Geez, sorry," he muttered, raising his hands in the universal 'I-give-up' gesture. "I just wanted to make sure."

"I know," Scott nodded. "But they're right. Even if I wasn't a True Alpha, I'm bound by treaties ten times over to help. There's no choice to make."

* * *

The moment Scott stepped on the stage, Kira by his side, the reporters and city leaders in the audience snapped to attention. The pack hadn't revealed much about the press conference, only sending out invitations stating that it was 'wolf related, knowing that would be enough.

"Many of you know us," the alpha began. "But for those who don't, I'm Scott McCall, Beacon Hills veterinarian."

"And I'm Kira, a science professor at Beacon Hills College and Scott's mate."

"Yes, mate," Scott continued. "I'm also the alpha of the McCall Pack. Our territory occupies about half of Beacon Hills, including the Preserve from the city line in."

"We're revealing ourselves today," Kira picked up, "because of the crisis facing the 'wolf community. Anyone in need of help of any kind, whether it is understanding our world or facing prosecution with who you are revealed, you can come to us. We'll do our best to help. Any questions?"

One reporter shouted, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

* * *

The video of Scott and Kira, standing strong side by side, flashing red and orange irises garnered a record number of views on YouTube.

* * *

They had all thought things were going as fast as they could, but it didn't take long after the press conference to figure out they were wrong. Kira, and several other member of the pack guessed to be 'wolves just by association, lost their jobs. Marshall's parents refused all contact with him. Other alphas followed Scott's example, trying to show people trust in the hope they would return it. Others turned and ran, entire sections of communities all over the world disappearing without a trace overnight. The number of gun sales in the United States skyrocketed, and the amount of wolfsbane being imported into the cities was so large the scent of it followed the 'wolves wherever they went. But the final tipping points happened within the same hour as each other.

Kira, Derek, and Chris sat in the kitchen enjoying lunch, the TV on in the background and the voices of news anchors humming lowly. The pack's left hand, about to take a bite of his sandwich, suddenly jerked in his seat and whirled to face the screen, wolf blazing its way to the surface. A clawed hand grabbed the remote, muscles tense as he held back to avoid crushing it, and began turning the volume up. Blue eyes peered out from a jutting brow, entirely focused on the news. Kira and Chris exchanged startled glances. Whatever had scared Derek was cause for serious worry.

 _"_ _\- His condition has worsened, his body refusing to heal itself, and the doctors say he is not expected to make it,"_ a voice reached a level regular ears could hear clearly.

 _"_ _This is a grave day for us all,_ " the second news anchor added. _"This attack demonstrates the lowest humans can go. When frightened, we're no better than the animals the majority of us claim the werewolves are."_

 _"_ _And yet, Evan_ ," Callie - Kira recognized her from that first night - continued, " _We must ask ourselves if it's not a push in the right direction. Alvin Coleman has just been declared dead on arrival. Cause of death? A beta werewolf, completely in control of herself an entire two and a half weeks before the next full moon, ripped his throat out on the street."_

 _"_ _But you can't say he was completely innocent. Witnesses say the attack was provoked by multiple barbs, and the beta ignored him the best she could for several minutes."_

 _"_ _She tore his throat out with her_ teeth. _There's nothing innocent about that, just pure savagery."_

"Scott?" Chris asked into his phone, thumb on the mute button, eyes watching Derek and Kira. "The omega was just attacked in prison. And a beta killed someone in broad daylight. I suggest you get the pack home safely and then contact other alphas. We need to do something before this gets anymore out of control than it already is."

* * *

Seconds after Scott ended his call with Chris, his phone rang again. Frowning down at a number he didn't recognize, Scott answered it anyway.

"Alpha McCall?" a stranger's voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Alpha McCall, this is Alpha Quinn. I'm calling on behalf of the American Packs. Since the igniting incident, all that has come out of waiting for things to calm down has been chaos. I have discussed with multiple other alphas doing something that has never been done before - electing one alpha to represent us all. In the light of today's events, we came to a decision and reached out to other packs to make sure they were in agreement. They are."

"I never received a call," Scott frowned.

"That is because you are the agreement, Alpha McCall. Congratulations, you have been elected to the new position Representative of Werewolf Packs in the United States." Scott breathed in sharply, eyes widening and flashing red in recognition of the responsibility laid at his feet. "After this conversation, I will be contacting President Sandoval and letting her know of this development. I would expect a call soon after. Any questions you have can be directed to Alpha Ito. Do you understand and accept this position?"

Doing so would place his pack in the spotlight as a prime target for hunters, even more than they already were. Doing so would put them in the best place to help, especially with a pack as diverse as theirs. They were more than capable, Scott thought. He hoped. He knew. "Yes."

"Thank you, Alpha McCall. And good luck."

There was a click as Alpha Quinn hung up, but Scott barely noticed, too busy locking up the clinic and hurrying home.

* * *

Scott wandered the halls that night, senses reaching out to try and settle the red occasionally taking over the brown in his eyes. Kira, the scent of her lightning and the steel of her sword engrained within the very walls of the Den. Stiles, his heart beating just a little bit faster than everyone else even in sleep. Derek and Braeden, their scents entwined after more than a decade as mates. His mom and Chris, her distinct hospital smell mixed with his gunpowder from a marriage of five years. The Sheriff, an affectionate nickname now as he'd finally retired and become a consultant only a year before, snoring loudly. Liam and Hayden, in training to become the alpha pair when he and Kira eventually died as the more experienced of the four betas who could actually inherit his True Alpha power, sleeping and, judging by their steady heartbeats, without nightmares. Mason, who had taken over Deaton's position as Pack Emissary after the druid died in a car crash of all things, his job obvious to anyone with a good sense of smell and the right knowledge. Corey, who Mason had finally convinced to officially join the pack a year before the chimera proposed, his reptilian scent mixing perfectly with his husband's herbs.

Lydia and Parrish, banshee and hellhound, hearts beating in sync. Isaac, Ethan, Danny, and Jackson - three betas and one non-supernatural who'd all left at one point and returned home safely, their scents part of that unique McCall Pack smell. Malia, the lone source of the coyote smell in the Den. Brett, who'd gradually transitioned from Satomi's pack to his over the college years, and brought his sister Lori with him, their hearts beating similar tunes despite being on different floors. Naomi and Marshall, one fully integrated to the pack and the other still adjusting, still learning, but both their scents screaming McCall Pack.

 **WARNING: MENTION OF SELF-HARM IN THE NEXT PARAGRAPH.**

Satisfied that his entire pack was safe in the Den, the red faded entirely from Scott's eyes, but he didn't stop his wandering - which was, he admitted to himself, not wandering at all but guarding and marking his territory with each brush of his arm against the wall. There should have been more. As big a pack as they were, there should have been more. Allison, Aiden. Erica and Boyd. Deaton, of course, and… Scott hesitated, not wanting to go down that path. No matter how much the guilt had been relieved by pack members, it was still a dark road and one that, without fail, would send tendrils of pain carving their way down the pack bonds. The alpha breathed sharply, claws piercing his hands and the pain bringing him back to himself before he could think the name. The emotional pain, for the moment, pushed back by the physical.

Scott hurried through the Den, eased open the door, and bolted for the woods their home bordered. Within the safety of its trees, he dropped to all fours. A midnight run would, hopefully, clear his mind of past pains and future worries and burdens enough for him to get some sleep before his flight to Washington, D.C. in the morning.

* * *

"Don't go," Liam pleaded, panic and fear pulsing in his bond. Next to him, Hayden stood still, the same emotions emanating from her own bond, but eyes wide with understanding.

"They have to, Liam," she whispered, curling her fingers between his and squeezing.

"I'm not ready to… to… be _you_!" his first bitten beta cried.

Scott shook his head, smiling softly. "You'll be alpha eventually, and this practice run means you get to try it out with me coming back as a safety net. Besides, you won't actually be an alpha - you'll just be in command. And Stiles will still be here, and my mom and the Sheriff. And you have Hayden to support and advise you. Liam, you'll be fine. Besides, you've done stuff like this before."

"Not like this," Liam muttered, but still nodded shakily, his bond settling a little.

"Come here," the alpha commanded, opening his arms for a hug. The two betas gladly stepped into it, sighing as they felt his fingers run through their hair, curl around the backs of their necks, and finally squeeze tight around their bodies. They had watched him do it with their pack mates, and so had Derek, Kira, and Chris - instinct telling them to scent mark the ones they left behind more than they usually did, especially when they had no idea how long the trip would take.

* * *

Getting to D.C. wasn't the problem, as President Sandoval had sent a private plane. When they arrived, though, the press bombarded them the best they could considering the security surrounding them. All of them wanted to know why the president would go to such trouble for a group of people from Beacon Hills, California. All it took was one person recognizing him and Kira from the YouTube video the week before, and then the scene became more chaotic than it already was.

 _"_ _Alpha McCall! Why did the president summon you to D.C.?"_

 _"_ _Alpha McCall! How could you leave the rest of your pack weakened without four of its top members? I thought pack protocol went against that."_

 _"_ _Werewolf! Are you here to defend your kind?"_

 _"_ _Alpha McCall! Has the president asked for the bite? Are you going to give it to her?"_

 _"_ _Alpha McCall! Is it true your bite has killed someone before?"_

All the other questions, the sensory overload from the camera flashes and yelling, all that the pack could weather with little trouble. But at the last question, the pain that ripped through all the pack bonds from their alpha had Derek turning on the source, eyes blazing electric blue, fangs snapping in warning, a growl rumbling in his chest. The entire mass stilled, security unsure who they should defend and the reporters' eyes wide in fear. The spell broke when Scott stepped up to his beta, murmuring words so quiet only the 'wolves could hear them, and rested a hand on his shoulder. Security, assured that no one was about to be mauled, took the chance to push the reporters back - not that they were protesting much. Derek's eyes faded and his fangs vanished. Standing staunchly at his alpha's shoulder, mirrored on the other side by Kira and Chris, the four members of the McCall Pack made their way to the car waiting for them without further incident.

* * *

"Scott?" Kira murmured inside the car.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"I will be. I have to be."

Derek, his anger closer to the surface ever since the world learned about werewolves and the omega was attacked and killed in prison, growled, "How did they even find out?"

"Medical reports?" Chris suggested. "His death was labeled as an animal attack, and it probably didn't take long for people to figure out most of those were actually supernatural. Taking into account the one bite, the fact he was found on McCall territory, and after Scott became an alpha… It wouldn't be hard to guess."

Scott nodded, mind flashing back unwillingly. _His death_. Dustin's death. A young boy, not even a teenager, out playing in the woods alone, unaware that another pack had made a move on the McCall Pack's territory and the preserve wasn't safe that night. He had, they guessed, heard the sound of fighting and, like all young kids that age, decided to investigate instead of running away. He'd run straight into the claws of a beta from the other pack fleeing the battle. Scott hadn't found him until after, when he'd bled too much to have a chance at the hospital and Scott… Scott had bitten him, hoping and praying that his youth and strength would turn him and save his life. They hadn't.

* * *

Like all other werewolf related things those days, the video went viral (though not as much as the picture of Alpha McCall shaking the president's hand on the steps of the White House did).

* * *

The next few weeks scraped by. Scott, as the True Alpha and Representative of Werewolf Packs in the United States, Kira, as his mate, Derek, as a born wolf, and Chris, as a hunter who found himself a member of a werewolf pack, found their days filled with explaining to and arguing with congressmen, Supreme Court justices, representatives of the House, and every other government official imaginable why, exactly, werewolves were people, deserved the same civil rights as everyone else, and did not need to be systematically hunted down and imprisoned, if not killed, by the United States Army. Most agreed with them, at least on some level, but there was always someone in the room who firmly believed they would eventually go to hell and there was no reason not to send them there early.

At the same time, Alpha McCall found himself fielding calls from 'wolves - omegas, betas, and alphas - across the country on issues, as well as calls from the Representatives of Werewolf Packs in other countries around the world to discuss what they needed to do (the formation of RPAW, Representatives of Packs Around the World, had been fairly quick). One of the first things they did was create and release "So Your Neighbor's a Werewolf" and "A Guide for Werewolves: How to Handle Your Entirely Non-Werewolf Neighbor's Issues With You". They may not have made much impact in resolving the riots, shootings, and maulings, but they did drastically decrease the number of calls and allowed the Representatives to focus on resolving those.

In the end, though, things didn't start calming down because of something RPAW did, but rather because of They Are Human Too, or TAHT. Their non-supernatural pack members, the McCall Pack members in D.C. learned, had not been sitting idly by (not that they thought they were, they just hadn't thought they were doing something quite this big). Led by Stiles and Melissa, TAHT had become immensely popular in Beacon Hills, quickly spread throughout California, and then went country and world-wide simultaneously, though slowly, with the non-supernatural members of other packs joining the charge. People who, for years, had been ignorant of the werewolf community only to find their families and best friends part of it, barely hesitated. With a movement to get behind, the people arguing werewolves were all monsters soon found themselves vastly outnumbered.

There would always be problems, they all knew that. Regardless of how many people accepted their werewolf friends, most remained at least a little wary. The Census of American Werewolves, with jail time if it was discovered you didn't reveal yourself, would likely pass. No one wanted unknown concealed claws and fangs any more than they did non-permitted concealed guns. Other laws meant only for werewolves would, over the coming months and years, be introduced as well. RPAW and TAHT would pick their battles carefully and fight the ones necessary. Some would pass anyway. Some wouldn't. For the moment, though, the McCall Pack - for the first time in two months - would be whole.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! There is the possibility of additions to this chapter being added later, going into further detail, but for now this is it. Please review!**


End file.
